Kids Adventure
by Jeff117
Summary: (Sequel to Birds Adventure1and2)The kids have grown,what happened at the club,the siblings in love for each other,can they take a risk for it while evil is coming?Rated T for reasons.OC/OC pairs.
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone on Rio fanfiction,im Jeff117 and this is a new sequel to Birds Adventure 1 and 2,this story is called Kids Adventure,once again i suck with the title names.**

**If you haven't read**

**What did happen in the past? ****Love is Always Powerfull ****A New Adventure ****and ****Birds Adventure 1 and 2.**

**Go read them,they are my prequel storys to this.**

**Before i start,this is 2014 and i been on fanfiction for almost 2 years,and i did my storys,my most story was Goodbye Jewel and it almost reaches 6000 views,i would love to thank everyone for reading it,and of course thank you guys for reading my storys alot.**

**Rio 2 is coming out in 3 months and it is going to be amazing movie like the first one,i did watch Rio again last night on my Xbox 360,and oh yeah im still planning on getting PS4 and Xbox One,but it won't be for awhile,and i would love to thank my readers for reading my storys.**

**Loco Vampire(Check out his/her storys.)**

**Blu100-Jewel100(Check out her/his storys too,even Richardo the Black Hawk's storys as well.)**

**and more**

**So anyway guys,i hope you enjoy this new sequel in chapter 3.**


	2. Cast

(Spixs Macaw Characters)

Blu

Jewel

Pearl

Rosa

Matt

Josh

David

Lara

Mark

Kally

(Green Wing Macaw Characters)

John

Lisa

Gloria

Carter

(Characters)

Nico

Sam

Ross

Kevin and Ash

(Scarlet Macaw Characters)

Daniel

(Toucan Characters)

Rafael

Eva

Beta

Kan

(And Even More Characters)


	3. Chapter 1:Visiting

Chapter 1:Visiting

* * *

><p>(Morning)<p>

The morning of a beautiful city of Brazil called Rio,as people walks up in morning moods,well same for birds in the jungle,a young Green Macaw bird wakes up from his dreams and sleeps,his name is Carter and he is a grown bird,and handsome.

He looks around in his own hollow,and he sits up and yawns,after that he walks to the entrance of his hollow,and of course,everything is beautiful in Rio,he looks around and sigh."Another morning,another day for Carter."He said himself.

Carter looks at someone who is flying towards him was his sister,her name is Gloria and she is a grown bird and flys and landed towards him."Hey Carter."She hugs her brother and then hugs her back.

"Hey Gloria."He looks at her in the eye."How are you this morning?"

"Oh i been pretty good,i take you woke up?"

"Yeah,i always wake up late and you always visit me."

"Yeah,because you're my favorite brother."She hugs him harder and trying not to hurt him.

"Why thank you sis,hey how is Mom and Dad?"

"Oh they been doing good,you want to visit them soon?"

"Sure why not."

"Oh and Carter you what day is it right?"She grins at him.

"Friday."

"Wrong."

"5th?"

"Oh my god bro,its Siblings and Parents day at the party tonight!Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Sorry,i always forget things."

"Don't worry,hey lets visit our friends and uncles later."

"Sounds great."

* * *

><p>(John and Lisa's Hollow)<p>

"Well,tonight is Siblings and Parents honey,are you excited for it?"Lisa said,she and John have been mates for couple of years after their bad fight after the club,yet they were brother and sister before,but now they are mates.

(**If you guys don't know what im talking about,read my Love is Always Powerful story**)

"Yeah,i can't wait for it tonight,i wonder if Blu,Jewel and the others will be their.'John was worried.

"Well..."She scoots towards him."They will John,even our kids."John looks at her and he smiles and they both kiss.

hey broke it when their kids came to them,they landed and they all group hug and broke it.

"Hey Mom and Dad."Carter and Gloria said.

"Hey Carter and Gloria."John and Lisa said.

"Are you two excited tonight?"Lisa said.

"Yep,oh boy i can't wait for it!"Gloria said.

"Yeah,and what about you Carter?"

"Same here is going to be special."Carter said.

'Good for you,i wonder what Blu and Jewel is doing.'

* * *

><p>(Blu and Jewel's hollow)<p>

Blu is sitting outside while his wife Jewel is resting on him,watching the sky,Blu and Jewel have been mates after they been release after Jewel's wing was fixed,and of course their parents found them and they found out that they are siblings,they broke up and they got together again after John talks to them about them.

Jewel looks at Blu."Well honey,today is Siblings and Parents day at the club tonight."She said.

"Its going to be amazing,John,Lisa and the others will be there."Blu said.

"Yeah."She leans her back in front of Blu and leans her head under his beak."Hey Blu?"

"Umm?"

"Remember that day,that you and i were..."

"Were?"He turns her around to face him.

"That we were...Brother and sister."

Blu put his wing on her cheek."Jewel,that was a long time course we still are,well you know."

"I know,its just that-"She was cut off by Blu kissing.

Jewel closed her eyes and kiss him back.

"Well looks like you 'siblings parents' are enjoying each other."Blu and Jewel opens their eyes and beaks and they see their son,Josh.

"How long have you been standing there?"Blu said.

"For a little bit."He said.

"Josh did you hear everything what you're father and i said?"Jewel was worried.

"Yes,about our day tonight at the club,you two were siblings,so i heard you guys,and no im not going to tell anyone."And then he left.

* * *

><p>"Tonight is the day honey."Rafael and Eva have been together for for quite 7 or 6 years,they have like 18 kids(If im correct) And they are grown up and moved out,soo all of their kids and friends are ready for tonight at the club<p>

"I know,is you're siblings gonna come tonight with us?"Eva said.

"Kan and Beta?Oh yeah their gonna come,did they say they should stay with us with their kids and-"

"Rafael!"He see's Kan and Beta landed and hugs him."Hey you two,how's it going?"

"We been doing great Rafael,Kan Arther and i are just getting ready for tonight,you still coming bro?"Beta is Kan and Beta's son.

He is older and has a girlfriend,he's been living with his parents for 7 now he is going to that club tonight.

"Absolutely,Nico Ross and the others will be there too"

"Oh tonight is going to be amazing."Eva put her wings around Rafael from behind.

"Yeah,well we got to go,we will see you guys tonight."Kan said,she and Beta hugs Rafael and Eva one more time and then left

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats the first chapter,next chapter soon.<br>**

**Loco Vampire:Lmao,sorry about that.**

**Blu100-Jewel100:Again im sorry about that,its like its hard to tell which animal is he/she.**


	4. Chapter 2:Club,Dancing,New Couples

Chapter 2:Club,Dancing,New Couples

* * *

><p>Tonight is the night,everyone is ready for the biggest night this year,everyone went ready and went to the club,the club is very big then the last one where the monkeys crashed the party.(That happens in first movie)<p>

The club as it self have a big dance floor,it has 25 tables made out of wood,then the dj Scarlet Macaw named Ghost,he was a dj for 10 years,he rocks hard with his wings as a dj!

There are more stuff at the party club,its not like the 70s club,but different.

As every parents and kids are there,the Greenwing Macaws family just entered inside of club.

"Well were here everyone,is it beautiful?"Lisa said as she looks around.

"Yeah,not as beautiful as you."John hugs Lisa from behind.

"Well Mom and Dad,Carter and i are going to have some fun."Gloria said.

"Okay,you two have fun,you guys are grown ups now for awhile."

Gloria and Carter blushed at what their father said.

They walk to find their friends as Blu and Jewel greetings John and Lisa in the background.

Pearl,Rose,Matt and Josh greetings Carter and Gloria as they all group hug and broke it.

"You guys made it!"Matt hugs Carter again."Man we waiting for you guys for 6 minutes."

"Hey that was not long."Carter said.

"Its okay Carter.'Pearl now looks at Gloria.'Hows it going my girl?'They both hug."Is going good Pearl."Gloria said.

"How,are we going to talk here all day here?Lets party!"They all agreed and went to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>(2 Minutes Later)<p>

"So how you guys been?"Blu all been sitting on a 12th seated table for a little bit,they been talking about their past,like Daniel was alive,their kids growing up,Nigel was more stuffs.

"Really Blu,you really have to ask that again?"Rafael said.

"Yeah,im just excited at this day."Blu wife Jewel leaned into his shoulder and put her head on it.

"Were all excited Blu,thats why were all here."John said.

"I know."

"Hey don't worry Blu."Lisa said.

"Atleast were here with our kids."Eva said.

"I wonder how our son is doing."Kan said to Beta."Don't worry beautiful."Beta warps his wing around her.

"He's just finding someone."Beta said.

"Same for our son too right Nico?"Ross looks at her husband."Yeah,im sure."Nico said.

"So where is Daniel?"Kelly said.

"He's talking to some lady here."Mark pointed his wing to Daniel who is talking to a girl who is same type as him.

"Boy that dude just not got some nerves does he?"Pedro said."Pedro..."He looks at his wife Lela."Sorry."

"Yep,i bet he got some nerves."Lela sighed at what Blu said.

They heard Gloria screamed that got everyone's attention."What is going?"John all rush to her and see what is happening.

* * *

><p>(4 Minutes Earlier)<p>

Carter and Gloria and their friends are dancing in the floor as the song's still ,who is a Rafael and Eva's son,walks to his brothers and sisters and dance with them."Is this great guys."He asked.

"We know bro."His brother said."It is."His sister said.

Carlos smiles widely and dances with his second brother.

"Oh Gloria,im so glad were here,with our friends."Carter said as he's still dances with his sister.

"Yeah,me too would you mind getting us something to drink?"Gloria asked."Some,be back soon."Her brother left,she is ready to tell her feelings to him,but...

"Hey bitch."Gloria heard that voice,it was looked back at her and she haven't seen her for weeks.

"Maresa,what are you do-"

"Because dummy,my brother James and i are having fun,until i saw you and you're brother dancing."

"Maresa,first of all,don't call me those words."

"Oh i can."Maresa pushes Gloria to the ground and she screams that got everyone's attention and music stopped.

"No one steals my dances from her."As she was about to hit Gloria,she was guickly grabbed in the neck by Carter quickly as their parents and everyone was watching and they don't know what to do.

"Don't...You ever tell those words to her."Carter was angry at Maresa.

"Now you let go-"

"Shut up you lousy cunt selfish bitch"Everyone even Maresa ever said those words from Carter.

"Don't you ever said those words to my sister...AGAIN!Gloria...Is just a one of the pretty beautiful bird i ever seen,and i love her with all of my heart,and i would give my life for her."Gloria can't believe that her brother said those lovely things about her.

"Now you listen closely missy."Carter holds onto Maresa's neck while was shocked too."If you ever called my sister names or hurt my sister again,even go near her,i am going to cut you're eyes out and feed it to the cats.

Or better yet...I will cut you're private spot below you're stomach and shove it up you're ass...That goes a same for you're brother...GOT IT?!"

Maresa slowly nodded while scared,Carter threw her to James wings and Carter made a death stear at him as he walked one step back.

John and Lisa never heard their son said those words before,same for Blu Jewel and the everyone!

Carter walks to Gloria and brought his wing to her as she accepts it and got up.

"Are you okay?"Carter said,everyone is still stairing at Carter.

"Ye-Yeah,Carter?"

"Yeah Gloria?"

"Those words you said about you really mean it?"

Carter put his wing on her cheek."Yes,because i love you."

Gloria put her wing on his cheek as they are leaning each other's face,htey tilted their heads and brought their beaks was cheering and clapping their wings at them,except Maresa and James,who is still shocked.

Carter and Gloria broke the kiss and they are offically new couples.

"Everyone,lets give these new couples a song,

Nico?"Dj said smiles.

Nico nodded,he flew up at the stage and he whistles his song where he sings when Blu and Jewel were chained years ago.

Carter and Gloria broke the kiss and they held each other's wings and went to the middle as the slow song starts.

Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking  
>Wasn't searching for an answer<br>In the moonlight when I saw your face

Carter put his wings on Gloria's sides as she puts her wings on his back head.

Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking  
>Out from under moon beams<br>Through the palm trees, swaying in the breeze

They slowly dances as they look in each other's eyes as they dance and smiles lovely.

I know I'm feeling so much more  
>Than ever before<br>And so I'm giving more to you  
>Than I thought I could do<p>

Pearl felt her tears as she and everyone watching them dance,she felt Josh wraps his wing around her and she leans to looked up at him and he smiles,she smiles back and leans her head under his chin.

Don't know how it happened  
>Don't know why but you don't really<br>Need a reason when the stars shine  
>Just to fall in love<p>

John looks at Lisa as her tears fell and he brought her closer to him and he turned back to his dancing childrens.

Made to love each other, made to be together  
>For a life time<br>In the sunshine flying in the sky

While the songs still playing,the other brothers and sister felting tears as they watch them,they perform hugging and helding closer to each Big brothers comfort this little Sisters,big Sisters comfort their little Brothers.

I know I'm feeling so much more  
>Than ever before<br>And so I'm giving more to you  
>Than I thought I could do, oh<p>

Carter and Gloria still looks into each other's eyes as they lean towards each other and they connected their beaks as they close their eyes.

Now I know love is real  
>So when sky high, as the angels try<br>Letting you and I, fly love

As the song ended,the crowds cheering loudly,they been whistling and crying of joy.

Maresa and James lefted the club after the song ended.

Carter and Gloria broke the kiss."I love you Carter."

"I love you too much."

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats the chapter guys,and i know you guys were shocked at what Carter said to Maresa,sorry for delay once again,i was doing some stuff.<strong>

**New chapter coming soon.**

**Blu100-Jewel100:It is weird is it.**

**Loco Vampire:Yep.**


	5. Chapter 3:Unknown

Chapter 3:Unknown

* * *

><p>(San Diego,California)<p>

It was a late night at the Zoo,the human guard is staying at the Zoo,protecting the place in case some intruder brakes in or something.

"Chris,is anything okay out there,over?"Chris picks up his security phone."Its okay out here,no troubles yet."He said.

"You forgot you need to say over,over."

He sighed."No troubles yet...Over."

"Now thats better.

warn me if anything goes wrong,over."

Chris puts his thing back in his belt."God what a stupid night."

Without any warning,the two black roped birds came out of nowhere in front of him and they pushed him down on the dirty floor and the other one came with a knife in his wing.

Chris was about to scream for help,but if he did,then the others will shut him with hot red burn small Kinect 2.0 from Xbox One that they customize.

"Don't."Their leader,Zod the silver macaw in black robes.(He's from Birds Adventure 2)He walked up to the human who is on the floor.

"Who are you and why do you-"Chris was interupted by a bitchslap in his cheek."No asking questions human,now where is he?"Zod asked as he climbs on his chest.

"Where is who?"

"Daniel,where is he?"

"I i i don't know who he don't kill me!I have 4 kids and a wife and-"

"Oh were not going to kill you."Zod leans his head forward to him."But the lions will."He spread his talons and grabs Chris and flys up in the sky,flying towards the lions cage,his guy uses his laser to open the top and Zod drops Chris into the cage,as he drops down there,the lion wakes up and looks at him and chases after him.

"Hey kitty,here is you're meat!"Zod and his guys flys away from the cage and he fly to the glass,he brakes the glass with his powerful talon and they got in and look for the control.

They got to the room where the control are,Zod jumps on it,looks at the screen,and he puts the IVol thing into the pc to track where Daniel Ghost call him."Zod,whats you're status?"

"Where in General Ghost,we are tracking where Daniel is."

"You know where he is?"

"Lets see...He's in Rio De Janero in Brazil."

"Crap,he's far away."

"No sh*t sherlock.I will send my guys there to find him,and his friends."

"And take them in.

First get you're ass out of there."

"Got it."Zod looks at his guys and they nodded and pull the IVol from the pc and got out of the Zoo to escape as the sirens hearing in the backround.

* * *

><p>(5 Minutes Later)<p>

The Cops and Ambulance shows up at the Zoo,and then got Chris out of the Lion cage,very shocked and scared,they put him in the ambulance truck and a cop told him a question."Sir,what happened?"Cop asked.

"Th the bi bird spoked and and and had his his guys p p put me in th th the Lion cage pleasehe help me!"Chris is shivering and can't even breath.

Cop looks at the other cop and he shook his head.

He looked back at Chris."Don't worry,we will call you're family."

* * *

><p>(Unknown Place)<p>

Zod walks in the tall hall way to where General Ghost is,he went to the room and said."General Ghost."

General Ghost is a same species as Zod,his eyes is red and one of them is clawed by a tiger years ago,he is taller then Zod and he is 50 years old bird."Zod."He got out of his sofa and walked up to Zod."Do you still have the location of where Daniel is?"

"Yes."He gave him IVol to Ghost and then walks away without a word.

**New chapter is coming soon guys,i will not promise you that.**

**Loco Vampire: You will find out soon about Maresa and James.**

** is Interesting.**


	6. Chapter 4:Live Together

**Hey guys i am sorry for a long delay,i been playing Call of Duty Ghost,there was a double XP for 3 days,been doing it with my friends on Xbox 360.**

**I been doing Youtube videos and what ever,so here is the new chapter of this story.**

**Update March 1:I was going to do this chapter days ago,but Fanfiction crashed two nights ago,don't know why.**

Chapter 4:Live Together

* * *

><p>Carter and Gloria broke their hugs and kisses,they walk off the dance floor to let other birds dance,they are now officialy couples after Carter stoped and warned that mean girl to not hurt his sister again.<p>

They walked to their parents,smiles,and hugs them,John and Lisa hugs them back.

"Carter Gloria,that was amazing."John said.

"It was awesome my childrens."Lisa said.

The siblings laughs and broke a hug."Mom were not childrens anymore."Carter laughs.

Lisa kiss his forehead."You are our childrens."

He and Gloria smiles,they heard Blu's voices."Carter Gloria that was awesome!"

Gloria and Carter turned back to see their friends and uncles.

"You two rock man!"Pedro does a rock move.

"You owned that girl and her brother,Carter."Eve said.

Carter and Gloria walked and hugs them.

"I can't believe it man!You two like-I don't know what to say."Pearl said.

"You two did a great job."Daniel smiles widely.

More of their friends and their uncles have been congraculating them for went on dancing,chatting with each other for in the party,Carter was worried about his uncle Daniel,there is something wrong with him,he's been acting wierd lately,Carter will be able to talk to him soon,and Daniel got home.

After the party ended at midnight,everyone just went home,green wings macaw family said good byes to their friends and left to go home.

* * *

><p>(John and Lisa's Home)<p>

John Lisa Carter and Gloria went to their old home,John yawned loudly,which makes his family laugh.

"Dad,really?"Carter laughing.

"Sorry."John said as his cheeks turned wraped her wing around him."Lets just get some sleep,it was very fun tonight,you two can go home now."Lisa said.

" Dad."John and Lisa looks at Gloria.

"Can i stay with Carter please?"She looks at his sister.

Their parents smiles and nodded."Yes."

Gloria hugs her parents and brings Carter with her without saying good night to them.

* * *

><p>(Blu and Jewel's Home)<p>

Blu and Jewel touched down to their home and lied down right next to each got on top of Blu and kisses him."That was really fun tonight right Blu."

"Yeah,it remined of us when you and i were chained to each other,we danced together,we almost kiss."Blu said,smiles.

Jewel giggles."Then the monkeys stopped us,was that really remined us in the past."

" Jewel?"

"Yes Blu?"

"Do you remember that you and i found out that we were-"

"Brother and Sister?We already talked about this."

"I know..."Blu did not know what to say but looks down.

"Blu its okay,even though we are siblings,but you are my husband,and i protect you."

Blu looks up at her and smiles."Hey Jewel,can we please make love?we have not done it for awhile."

"Oh Blu."She kiss her once again."Of course,you can always ask anything."She smiles at her.

They leaned towards each other and kiss.(**There will be a lemon in a future for Blu and Jewel**)

* * *

><p>(Carter's Home)<p>

Gloria and Carter touched down in his hollow,she takes his wing while laughing of joy,she sits down on her back and brings him on top of her.

"Oh Carter,i love you so much."She said.

"Oh Gloria,i love you too."He leans down to kiss her.

She kisses him back and wraps her wings around her boyfriend,but soon after that they fall asleep while smiling.

* * *

><p>(Daniel's Home)<p>

Daniel felt something wrong with him,he have not slept all night,it is still midnight,he have an ache on his head,he rubs his head."What is going on with me!"He whispers,trying not to wake up the birds.

After his ache is gone,he slowly passed out in his nest.

_Jennifer_

* * *

><p><strong>Thats the chapter,and who is Jennifer?You will find out in a future.<strong>

**Next chapter that someone will returns from the pass,and Jewel will be surprised.**

**Loco Vampire:Good thing he did.**

**Blu100-Jewel100:Indeed**


	7. ON HOLD

**Hey guys i know this is not a new chapter for this story,but this is on hold until Rio 2 Story is done,sorry that i have not done anything to this story yet,but i will get back to it in a future.**


	8. Chapter 5:Daniel's New Vlog

**Wow,so i have not been updating this story for a long time,but i will try to finish it fast.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blu100-Jewel100:Okay it is.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:Daniel's First Vlog<strong>

* * *

><p>Daniel could not sleep,he had a nightmare again,of his dead girlfriend,who died years ago before he went to Rio,he got up,he looks around in his home,blur,so he went outside,couple of seconds later,he went to the lake,he was getting water in his face to cool him down,he was all sweaty.<em>What is wrong with me?I had that nightmare again!<em>His thoughts.

Then all a sudden,he looks to his left,he found a camera,which it's for human,he flys towards it,and it is a hd camcorder,Daniel was having thoughts of where it came from.

He thought that the god dropped it,or the plane drops grabs the scrap of the camera,brings it to his home.

He looks at it,he turns it around,he was looking at it,he found the button that turns it on,once it turns on,the screen came up,it's showing the ground of Daniel's home,he turns it to face his sighed._I want to show this to everyone,part of my past._He pressed the recording button.

"Hey everyone,um,i know you all don't know me,all my friends does.

My name is Daniel,and i am a Scarlet Macaw,

You guys might be thinking.'Wait,how are we seeing his face,is he using something?'Well,yes i am using the camcorder

that you don't know,this is my first vlog,which people does in this world,humans,not birds.

The reason i'm doing this,is because,of my past of what happened,if happens before i went to Rio to live my past,my parents died,by the army of Austinations,which you guys don't know who they are.

They are ninjas,and me...i was a samurai,yeah,you guys think that i'm stupid,well you're wrong,i was a samurai before,and i have joined the army of Elder,i made friends,who are like brothers and sisters to me,then i met this beautiful leader who i fell in love with,her name is Jennifer,i always have nightmares of her death,i met her the first time,and well,she kinda hated me,for no reason.

The temple was attacked by a small army of Austinations,and my friends were fighting them off,i saved Jennifer from getting killed by a big dude,days later,she admit her feelings,to me,then we became couples,months later,this guy,who hated me and Jennifer so much,he was a leader of Austination's,his name is Jasper.

Jennifer and i were fighting him,then he got both of us pinned down,then he killed Jennifer while i was watching.I killed Jasper,i was very sad of my lover's deaty.

I buried her,i said farewell to all of my friends,and i did promised to come back someday,days later,i found Rio,and lived there to meet friends.I'm not going to tell the whole story,but i will tell my friends about my story soon.I'm not stupid or anything,i'ts just all real...I am going to be doing this vlog,if i get a chance.I am just a lonely bird right now,i'm just going to stop this right now,Bye"

Daniel stopped recording.

He sighed saddly,he puts down the camera,he goes back to his spot,he sits down and closes his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>NOTE:I will still be making Daniel's story of his old past..<p> 


	9. Chapter 6:Problems?

**Hey guys,i am sorry for a long delay,i was really buzy,the reason i was buzy is because,**

**days ago was my birthday,i got a Xbox One from my sister!**

**With games like Call of Duty Ghost and Battlefield 4(My favorite),**

**i was buzy with those games and the console.**

**So anyway here is the new chapter.**

**And i would like to give a shoutout to Sparky1998 for making me use her OC in this story,and thanks for the ideas,i will do those in a future.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 6:Problems?<strong>

* * *

><p>Carter woke up from his sleep,he looks around from his sleeps,it was blury,seen after that,he see's his sister,who now his lover Gloria,sleeping peacefully in her sleep.<p>

Last night was amazing after it turn out bad,they became lovers after that slut pushed Gloria,and Carter told her to leave them alone.

The two dance each other in a love song,they came lovers after their first kiss,and it was amazing,now Carter smiled that night.

He leaned to his sister,then kisses her forehead and whispers.""_I love you._''He whispers,then he flys out of his hollow to look for breakfest.

* * *

><p>Carter was flying around in the jungle,he have found a couple of mangos,he was about to grab them with his talons,but he head someone."Excuse me?"He turns around and sees a female purple macaw,he had never seen a purple macaw before in his life."Yes?"Carter answers.<p>

"Do you where i can find this guy that i have a crush on?"Purple macaw asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You never know him?Oh I'm sorry.

My name is Sparky."Sparky reaches out her wing to shake Carter's,he accepts it.

"Nice to meet you Sparky,my name is Carter."

"Nice name."

"This is weird."

"What?"

"I never seen a purple macaw before,like you,in my whole life."Carter said.

"Yeah,there are not alot here,but someone here is that i have a crush on,his name is Donnie."Sparky said.

"Donnie huh?Never knew him before."He said,and he could have swore he heard something.

"Well he is here,and i'm trying to find him."

"Maybe i can let my friends to find him,what does he look like?"

"He has brown eyes like mine,he has a same color like mine,and has flat hair."

"We will find him."

"Thank you i have to go back home now,hey maybe we can talk again."

"That would be great,after we find you're 'lover',Sparky"

"Great,thanks."Then Sparky flys away after he picks a mango with her talons.

Moments later,he heard another voice."Well she is sweet."He turns back and see Gloria,was she been listening the whole time.

"How long you were there."Carter asked.

"Since that 'Donnie' thing."She flys down,then kisses Carter's cheek."So her name is Sparky huh?"

"Yeah,and she is looking for someone,who is Donnie."

"I have never seen a purple macaw before.

"I know same here,how come mom and dad never told us that there is more species?"

"I don't know,maybe we can ask them."

Carter smiles,then he picks the mangos with his talons,then they fly back to their home.

* * *

><p>Blu and Jewel were sitting on the bench alone,Jewel is sitting on her husbands lap,with her forehead on under his head,with his wings wrapped arouund his wife."Man today is beautiful huh,Blu?"Jewel asked.<p>

"Yeah,not as beautiful as you."Blu said.

She looks up at him,with a grin,she leans up and kisses him,he kisses her back while looks each other with their eyes looks slowly to the left and see's Daniel getting food for himself.

Blu broke the kiss."Jewel,look."He pointed his wing to far ahead where their friend is.

"Is that Daniel?He looked like he have a problem,did something happened last night?"Jewel said.

"I don't know,we should find out soon."

'Yeah,but now right now.'She turns around to face Blu,she have a sexy grin on her face."What should we do Blu,should we have fun for awhile?"

Blu put a grin on his face."Ooo,sexy."They both felt their bottom pressed into each other,Blu picks up Jewel with his wings,then brings her into their home,to have lots of private moments.

* * *

><p><strong>I will do a lemon of Blu and Jewel,but not in this story,maybe in deleted scene.<strong>


	10. Chapter 7:New Idea

Hey guys,once again new chapter before we get into it,again.I am sorry for the delay,i've been watching E3 all day in 9th,and i was distracted by it.

Itwas pretty good,here are my replys to reviews.

* * *

><p>Blu100-Jewel100:Idk,it would be awesome if theres one.<p>

Crexis The Purple Macaw:Well i pm you of my reply and i am going to say this again,i am not rip-ing off you're OC,and yes i agree with you're reply,it is not a good idea,to take someone's OC without a permission,and like Ricardo the Black Hawk said,"If you take my OC without a permission,you will regret it."And yeah,you will regret it if you take someone's OC without a permission.I am not one of those people who take OC without a permission,you need to ask a author for a permission to use his/her OC,NOT"I am going to steal you're OC for my story,without a permission!HaHaHa"And that's stupid for people to do that.

Lets say that you have a story,then a popular author(Example Ricardo the Black Hawk) have a OC,then if you want to use someone's OC,pm them,pm them saying that"Hey you're OCs is amazing in you're storys,i am a fan of you!I have a story going on,can i please use one of you're OC for my story?"And then either author will say yes or no.

Always need to ask a author that you want to use their OC,NOT stealing a OC from author without a permission!So yes i get you're review and you're reply.

In this story,Sparky1998 pm me and saying to use her OC in my story,and her character is a purple macaw OC,and once again,you can tell her about it.

If you guys want to talk about what i reply to this review,pm me and we will talk about.(Lets hope that the other authors reads this reply)

* * *

><p>*I do not own the idea of the purple macaw,Sparky1998 owns that.*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:New Idea<strong>

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?WHERE IS DANIEL!?"General Ghost shouted at his recruit,who is hurt.<p>

"He-he was too-tough,general."Recruit said.

"Tell me what happened."

* * *

><p>(<strong>1 Hour earlier<strong>)

Daniel is eating a mango,he is alone and no one is around ...he heard a noise,he looked around to see where that noise was.

He stands up,drops his food,and walked slowly to that direction,he walked to the bush,he opens it and it was nothing but a sighed,he turns around and sees someone stare evilly to him,with a smile,he held a knife in his wing.

Daniel quickly brake a bench and held a stick of it in his two wings."Who are you and where did you come from?"Daniel said.

"I came here to look for you,Daniel."Recruit said.

"How did you know my name?"

"Cause my leader knows,General Ghost wants you."

"General Ghost?"

Recruit ignores him,he rans to him,and trys to cut him,but Daniel blocks the enemy's attack with his stick,he swing his stick to hit the recruit in hip.

The recruit then knife Daniel in the cheek,made a small cut then his little bit of blood came out.

He launched at Daniel,on top of him then bringing his knife down to him,Daniel quickly grabs his wings,then bits him in the wings.

The recruit crys out of pain,Daniel pushed him off,then hits him again in the wings,breaking recruit fell to his knees,Daniel walks up to him."Don't ever come to me again,or you will regret."Daniel said.

The recruit nodded,he brings out his teleport thing and teleports back to his bace.

Daniel sits down,brings the leaf to cover his bleeding cheek,breathing heavily.

He heard a few flaps,he looks to his left and sees Blu and Jewel there,looking at him.

"Hey Daniel,was that you're scream?And what happened to you're cheek?"Jewel asked.

"Well...It was me who screamed...And my cheek...Hit the...Sharp stick..."Daniel said.

Blu and Jewel looked at each other.

"_Who is General Ghost?_"Daniel's thoughts.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry,general."Recruit said.<p>

"Hey,it's okay boy."Ghost puts his wing on his recruit's shoulder."I forgive you."

He brings out his knife,then knifes the recruit in chest.

The recruit's eyes was wided,General Ghost covers his beak to shush him.

"Shh shh shh,it's okay."The recruit slowly closes his eyes then he dies.

General Ghost brings his knife out of his chest as the recruit fell to the orders his guards to bring the body out of the room,then they left.

Zod,who is in the room the whole time,looking at the general."So what do we do now?"

General Ghost looks at him"I have a new idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter,but next one will be longer.<strong>


	11. Chapter 8:Donnie

**Blu100-Jewel100:New idea will reveal soon.**

**And the lemon will come soon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Donnie<p>

* * *

><p>Carter went inside of his Uncle, Rafael's Home,his uncle's home is a same home,but some walks around and yells out."Uncle Rafael!"And he heard nothing,he sighed."Where is he?If he's not here,i will go see Nico and Ross."Then all a sudden,Rafael's son,Carlos,flew right into his father's home,then he see's his cousin,Carter."Hey,whats sup bro."The two came and then hugged each other like brothers,they broke it."Hey Carlos,um do you know where you're father is?"Carter asked.<p>

"Yeah,he's with my mother,why?"Carlos worried.

"Well,i wanted to ask him,about the Purple Macaw."

"Purple Macaw?Never heard of them."

"Well same here,there is this female Purple Macaw,i found her,and she is looking for someone,who is a same species as her,his name is Donnie,and the girl who is looking for him is Sparky."

"Huh,well if you're want to find someone who want help,i am you're guy,bro."

"Thanks Carlos,we should go to Nico and Ross's home,and see if they can help us."

"Sure,lets go."Then they fly out of Carlos parent's home,to go to Nico and Ross's home for help.

* * *

><p>Gloria is flying around in the jungle,she landed on top of the tree,she looks around,looking for her boyfriend.<p>

She sighed."Where are you,Carter?"She asked was going to fly,but something purple crashed into her,the both fell to the ground,Gloria shakes her head and see's a male Purple Macaw,hissing in pain,she ran to him."Are you okay?"She asked.

"No,aghhhh my wing!I'm sorry-"He was interrupted by more pain

Gloria stands up,she ran towards a leaf,grabbing it,then goes back to a a macaw,she covers his wing with the leaf,tiding it,tightly.

The Purple Macaw stands up,he looks at Gloria."Thank you so much,i don't know how i can repay you."He said.

"No problem,i'm Gloria."She held out her wing.

"I'm Donnie."He shakes her wing back.

"Nice to meet you Donni-Hey way a minute,

My boyfriend mentioned you."

"Huh?What are you talking about?"

"And there is the other girl too,she is looking for you,her name is Sparky."She ignored his question.

"Sparky?Wait what is she doing here?Is she really looking for me?"

"Well i never met her,but Carter you know Sparky before?"

Donnie held his face down."Yes,she is one of my best friend,i fell in love with her since she and i were and i were separated when the humans attack the jungle.

It is my job to look for her."

"Now i have one question."Gloria said."Now how in a hell did i never seen a Purple Macaw before?"

"Well theres not alot on earth,but enough of that,i need to look for Sparky."

"Well not with that broken need help."Gloria then grabs Donnie with her talons,she lifts herself up,then takes a flight to where Sparky is,if she knows where she is.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for you're help you two,but i know you guys were trying to help."Carter said to Nico and Ross.<p>

"It's okay Carter,come visit us again soon."Ross said.

Carter and Carlos nodded,then flys out of Nico and Ross's home,after that,they see Gloria flying while holding Donnie in her talons."Gloria!"Carter then flys towards her,Gloria looks back at Carter and Carlos,flying towards her."Carter,we found Donnie,he is right here."They looked down at him,and then he said to the two."Hey."

"Hey."Carter and Carlos said at a same they were looking for Sparky,they begin flying for 5 minutes,they landed and see Sparky flying towards them,she notice Donnie as well."Donnie!"

"Sparky!"He said,he let Gloria let go of him,he ran to Sparky,then the two hugged,as she carefully not hurting Donnie's wing."Oh Sparky,it's been so long!"

"I know,i know i know."They looked into each other's eyes,deeply."Donnie,you know i missed you so much."

"Oh Sparky,me i'm-"He was interrupted by a kiss,Sparky was kissing him,he closed his eyes and kissed her back as he wrapped his left wing around her.

They broke it,then Donnie said."I love you,Sparky."

"I love you too,Donnie."Then they begin making rest rolled their eyes,they fly away to leave the two some private.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry once again,for a long delay,i will try to update more often.<strong>


End file.
